


The (not-so-bad) Mistake

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Mark finds out he's pregnant. He isn't sure how to break the news to Jackson.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote in request of an Asianfanfics user. Enjoy ^^

Mark stared at the stick in front of him. He felt like fainting. He couldn't afford this, not now when they're promoting. Positive. 

Something had to be wrong. Pregnancy tests are wrong sometimes, right? For some reason he felt the test wasn't as wrong as he wanted it to be since he tried several pregnancy tests, all coming out positive. 

"Mark, are you alright?", Jinyoung, the mother of GOT7, asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Actually, I need to go to the hospital, do we have any schedule any time soon?", Mark close to whispered not to gain the other members' attention when he stepped out of the bathroom.   
"What? Why? What's wrong?"  
"It's probably nothing but I need to get something checked."  
Something in Jinyoung's eyes made Mark believe the younger already had his guesses.   
"Let's go then!"  
"Wait, you don't have to-"  
"Mark, let's go."  
As the other members started looking curious.   
"You probably want to get this done before Jackson's schedule is over.", Jinyoung whispered in his ears. Jackson was the only member with a schedule during this morning, the others didn't start until later in the afternoon.   
Mark did nothing but agree.

Arriving at the hospital, they sat in the waiting room, waiting for Mark's name to be called.   
"Are you going to tell me what you think or should I tell you what I think?", Jinyoung asked him, and ran his fingers through Mark's now dirty blonde hair. Mark faces the floor. He is pretty sure he knows what's wrong with him. After vomiting every morning and having extreme mood swings about a month after he and Jackson had some time alone he slowly figured it out himself. The fact that they hadn't used protection didn't make it less likely either. So he bought himself pregnancy tests from different labels, in case one of them were not working. But every single test came out as positive.  
"I...I think I'm pregnant...", he whispered, tears welling up at the mere thought.   
"You think? Hyung, I've seen all of the tests."  
Mark leaned into Jinyoung. In moments like this he felt truly blessed to have someone like Jinyoung in his life. Jinyoung who didn't judge him for anything but possibly lectured him at times.  
"Mark Tuan?"  
They were led into a smaller room where the doctor was ready with different tools.   
"So, you want to check if you're pregnant?"  
"Yes.", Mark replied.   
"He tried several different pregnancy tests and all of them showed positive, but he doesn't believe them.", Jinyoung said.   
The doctor nodded. "We'll run some tests and check!"  
When the tests were taken, the two young men waited.   
"It'll be alright.", Jinyoung said, taking Mark's hand in his own. Mark just smiled nervously at him. He was almost prepared for being pregnant but he wasn't sure how Jackson would react and therefore got nervous.   
"The tests are done! And the pregnancy tests weren't wrong, you really are pregnant! Congratulations to you two!"  
"Oh, we're not pregnant together."  
"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you!"  
They both smiled. "It's fine."

As soon as they sat down in the car, Mark let go of the mask he wore in the doctor's office. As much as he wanted to stop the tears, he couldn't.   
"Shh, Mark, it's okay...", Jinyoung soothed. He didn't start the car yet and reached over to embrace the older.   
"It's not okay! We're in the middle of promotion and Jackson's busier than ever and everything will be ruined!"  
"Calm down, you're not right in your mind right now."  
After ten minutes they were able to start the car and drive back to the dorm. All members were present and as soon as Mark and Jinyoung stepped into the dorm, Jaebum told them all to get ready for dance practice, which they all did. Mark went into his shared room with Jackson and picked out some easy clothes when Jackson came and hugged him from behind.   
"Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. Probably just stress."  
"That's good!"  
"ARE YOU READY FOR DANCE PRACTICE, I'M READY FOR DANCE PRACTICE!", Youngjae shouted through the dorm, startling the couple.   
"Better get going before he explodes.", Mark said and pecked Jackson's cheek before they both left for the living room.   
At dance practice, Mark thought nothing of his pregnancy. He never checked what he should and shouldn't be doing .But he wasn't showing slightest bit yet so he didn't feel the need to actually worry. However, a certain Park Jinyoung did not feel the same. He kept glancing at Mark all the time, 'causing them both to lose focus and mess up from time to time. The umpteenth time they went through their latest routine, both of them messed up again and for once it wasn't Jaebum who told them to concentrate. It was Jackson.   
"Seriously, what's wrong with you two?"  
"It's not like we mean to mess up, Jacks, calm down.", Jinyoung said warily.   
"Are you sure? 'Cause it surely doesn't look like it!", Jackson snapped at him. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Excuse me?"  
"You keep glancing at MY boyfriend all the time causing both of you to mess up!"  
"I have all the rights to be worried, he could get injured!"  
"We all cal! I don't see why you feel like you have to watch out for my boyfriend."  
What Jackson said made Jinyoung confused. His lover was pregnant and he pretended dancing too hard wasn't bad for the baby? Then it hit Jinyoung. Maybe Jackson didn't even know yet.   
Jinyoung made eye contact with Mark and words weren't needed for their conversation. Mark shook his head slightly and faced the floor. A frown fell upon Jinyoung's face. He felt sorry for his best friend who didn't dare to tell Jackson yet.   
"Can you stop hitting on my boyfriend!"  
"I'm not hitting on your boyfriend!"  
"Guys, calm down, both of you.", Jaebum stepped in between his fellow 94-liners who almost stood chest to chest by now.   
"We really need to practice-", Youngjae began but was cut off by both Jinyoung and Jackson.   
"This is serious!"  
"Don't interrupt us!"  
"Yah, don't you yell at him for reminding you why you're here!", Jaebum hissed at them. The atmosphere in the room was more tense than ever and two maknaes had kindly backed away, not daring to open their mouths. They both felt it was very surreal since they usually got along without a problem.   
Mark felt a headache growing and gripped his head to massage his temples.   
"Mark, are you okay?", Jinyoung asked and was about to walk up to him when Jackson grabbed his arm.   
"You stay off, I'll check."  
"Yah, I can check if I want!"  
"Stop being so disrespectful!"  
"Only when you stop complaining about me caring about my best friend!"  
"You can care, but stop staring at him like you're in love with him!"  
"You don't even understa-"  
"I'M PREGNANT!"  
The room went quiet. To say everyone seemed shocked would be an understatement.   
"Hyung, this is not the time to joke around.", Jaebum told him, thinking it was his way to get the boys silent.   
"I'm not kidding, I am pregnant."  
"Woah, hyung, that's so cool!", Yugyeom told him and both maknaes hugged him.   
"And unexpected too!", Youngjae smiled like the sunshine he is.   
"And who's the father?", Jinyoung asked, wanting to prove to Jackson that he and Mark didn't have a thing for each other.   
"Jackson.", Mark said and made eye contact with said person. Jackson's eyes were huge and Mark grew more and more anxious with each second passing.   
"What do you mean?", Jackson almost yelled. "No, no, no...I do not have time for this! How can you even be pregnant? We use protection! Why is this happening?"  
Mark felt tears well up in his eyes. Damn those hormones making him cry all the time. He should've known Jackson's too busy for this.   
"Jacks-", he tried but Jackson interrupted him.  
"We're both too young for this. We're celebrities, how will this work? There's no way we can raise a child at the moment..."  
Jackson talked more to himself rather than to Mark. The other members were scared about what would happen.   
"How is this even possible? How could this happen-"  
A sudden sob cut Jackson off and he immediately looked to where it came from. Mark.   
"No, no, no, Mark, don't cry!", Jackson said and hugged him close. He started making hushing noises for the other and let him cry until the tears dried out. "Listen up. It's not that I don't want kids with you or anything, just not right now. We're in an idol group that's almost always surrounded by people not part of our company. I would never wish for you or the baby to be hurt. I promise. I love you."  
He kissed the other's forehead and a smile took place on Mark's lips, making Jackson smile as well before they kissed. The other members cheered loudly and the couple smiled. Maybe being pregnant wasn't that bad after all.   
"I'm just worried about how it'll turn out, it's not that I don't want it, quite the contrary. It just came as a shock to me.", Jackson whispered to Mark.   
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me.", Jackson laughed. "Wait...I have a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL AT DANCE PRACTICE IF YOU'RE PREGNANT?"


	2. second

"Let me bring you home."  
"No, it's okay, I'll manage this."  
"No, you're pregnant."  
"I'm a month into it, it shouldn't be a problem!"  
"I don't care, I'm bringing you home."  
The pair argued in the middle of the practice room.   
"Jacksooon.", Mark complained but Jackson didn't listen and put his arm around Mark's torso to make his next action easier. He flung Mark over his shoulder and told the others goodbye while walking away.   
Before exiting the JYP building, he put Mark down and instead let his arm rest on his waist, as if guiding him.   
"What the hell was that?"  
"You wouldn't have left otherwise. And I don't want you or the baby hurt.", he kissed Mark's nose and dragged him towards the doors, ready to walk back to the dorm. 

At the dorm, Jackson guided Mark towards the kitchen and sat him down on the table. Standing between Mark's legs, he looked at him with a loving gaze that caused Mark to blush furiously.   
"What?"  
"What do you want to eat, beautiful?"  
"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome.", Mark mumbled.   
"Who says you can't be both?"  
To hide the smile that grew on his face, Mark leaned his head on Jackson's shoulder, letting Jackson pull him closer. Jackson smiled feeling Mark smile against him but didn't say anything due to Mark's attempt to keep it a secret. He loved it when Mark was cute like this. Jackson let his hands caress Mark's flat stomach. Mark laid his hands on top of his lover's and intertwined their fingers while lifting his head to let his forehead rest against the younger's.   
"Eight months to go.", he whispered.   
"They say pregnant woman glow, you're currently proving pregnant men do too."  
"Flattering me will get you nowhere."  
"Your red ears aren't convincing me one tiny bit.", Jackson smirked. Mark softly hit his arm and got off the table, letting his hands still be intertwined with Jackson's.   
"For real though, I'm not hungry. I'm tired though, sleep with me?"  
"Last time I did you ended up...like that.", Jackson said and pointed to Mark's stomach.   
Mark, who didn't expect his lover to take it that way, once again hit him but couldn't help but laugh.   
"Not like that you perv!"  
Jackson laughed and pulled Mark closer. He felt the need to show more skinship towards older after finding out he was pregnant.   
"Wait...how could you get pregnant? We always use protection!"  
"Not that one time after being out celebrating..."  
As if a lightbulb flashed above Jackson's head, his face lit up in realization.  
"That's right...sorry about that."  
"About forgetting that time or us not using protection?"  
"The time obviously, I would never wish for you to do an abortion, honey."  
Mark's eyes filled with tears and he reached forward to capture Jackson's soft lips. He let his fingers play with Jackson's hair and felt Jackson's hands run up and down his back, stopping at Mark's lower back, letting his hands travel under Mark's shirt, which caused Mark to pull away. Jackson wasn't having any of that and pulled in to re-claim Mark's comfortable lips. Mark let Jackson have it his way for a few minutes before pulling away, pushing the other away.   
"As much as I love having your lips on mine with your body close to mine, I am not letting this go any further."  
Jackson whined but did nothing to push Mark into doing something more. That'll be the last thing he'd ever do. Instead he bowed down to where Mark's knees folds and lifted his lover up bridal style.   
"Carry me to the bedroom.", Mark whispered and leaned against Jackson's shoulder.   
"I love how almost everything you say can have several meanings.", Jackson smirked.   
"That's only because you have a dirty mind, stupid!", Mark said and bit into Jackson's skin.  
"Your actions don't give your words an innocent meaning, you know..."  
"Jackson!"  
As soon as they arrived in the bedroom, Mark got himself ready to sleep.   
"Shouldn't we wash up first?"  
"That can wait, I'm tired."  
"I've noticed."  
"Then don't complain. Just come here. The bed is cold without you."  
Doing as he was told, Jackson climbed in beside the American and pulled him closer.   
"Jackson?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for not hating me for being pregnant."  
What Mark said caught Jackson off guard.   
"Why would I hate you? I could never hate you!"  
"Just...I've seen people getting like divorces and breaking up when finding out they are having a child together. And your first reaction made me think we would break up too."  
Jackson's heart sank. "I'm so sorry for that. I would never break up with you over such thing and even if we for some reason would, I would support and help you through it. You're never alone, sweetie."  
Mark kissed Jackson deeply.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They laid in a comfortable silence before Mark spoke up.   
"How are we going to tell our parents?"  
"Don't think about that now. Sleep first and then we'll talk, okay?"  
Not needing to be told twice, Mark closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let rest come easy.


End file.
